Paintings that Breath
by Its'Noelle'not'Nole'5327
Summary: Yukimura is in an art contest. Only he doesn't know what he wants to paint. Warning: Contains OCs from the story "Rikkaidai High"


Hello all! This is my first drabble/fluff fic, so please give me your reviews. No flames please!

It is based off of my other story Rikkaidai High so there are OCs

enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis

* * *

><p><strong>Paintings that Breath<strong>

Yukimura sat down at the lunch table with a troubled expression. His art instructor had just told him he had qualified in the national art competition in Tokyo and had one month to enter a piece.

Yukimura had been estatic.

The only problem was he didn't know what he wanted to do.

The painting that had gotten him qualified had been a watercolor of a part of his garden, but he was fairly sure he didn't want to do another still life nature piece.

"Are you alright Yukimura?" Sanada looked at him.

The fukubucho had noticed him spacing out.

He nodded, "sorry, I was just thinking."

Sanada eyed him and returned his attention back to Yanagi and Noris' discussion.

People, Yukimura decided. He wanted to paint people.

Well, something more abstract but he would need two people to be the base. He decided he wanted a male, and a female. Perhaps a couple?

He glanced around the table. Most of the boys and girls tennis regulars were sitting here.

Marui and Jackal were sitting at the end with Niou and Kirihara chatting about something that was making Akaya frustrated. He banged on the table and started yelling at his senpais.

_Not any of them_, he decided.

Near them was Mayumi and Yagyuu discussing a passage in the open book in front of them. The idea of painting these two was tempting, but Yukimura could not see the sensible gentleman's face in an abstract concept.

Next, Sanada was still listening to Nori and Yanagi talk about some sort of math equation Nori was learning about in her class.

Yukimura knew Sanada had (very well hidden, in Yukimura's opinion) interests in the female bucho but Yukimura also knew that Sanada would never agree to forego being in an intmate position with her for hours just for a painting.

At the end of the table was Nakikora, who was listening intently to Nori and Yanagi talk.

Nakikora and Yanagi. There was an idea.

Yukimura knew they had become close friends fast (and probably more, Yukimura did not know) and enjoyed each others' company. They could probably stand through being next to each other long enough for him to paint them.

The lunch bell rang.

"Renji, Suzuki-san," Yukimura called, "may I speak to you two for a moment?"

The two looked up and stayed at the table till everyone left.

"What is it Seiichi?" Yanagi asked.

"I was wonering if you two would be my models in my next painting," he chose carefully.

"Models?" Nakikora cocked her head.

Yukimura nodded, "I qualify for a national art contest, and I wanted to do and abstract of two people."

"Why us?" Yanagi raised his eyebrows.

"I wanted to do one of a pair of people and you two were the only ones I could see in a painting togther."

Yanagi and Nakikora exchanged glances.

"I'm fine with it," Nakikora shrugged, "it's up to Renji."

Yukimura looked at him expectantly.

"I guess it's alright," Yanagi nodded. "It will be an interesting experience."

Yukimura gave them a warm smile.

"Meet me in the art room after tennis practice and we'll begin tonight."

[]

"Suzuki-san," Yukimura sighed, "you have to stop blushing."

Yukimura had set them in a position where they were staring each other in the face so closely they could feel each others' breaths.

"S-sorry," she stuttered, "but I don't think I can."

"Why don't we try something more formal?" Yanagi suggested.

Yukimura sighed, but nodded in agreement.

In truth, Yukimura's canvas still had no color on it. He hadn't drawn any inspiration from the pose.

Yukimura asked them to hold a dancing position such as at a formal ball when one would dance the waltz or fox trot. They did as requested, but Yukimura still didn't feel it. It was getting nowhere.

"Sit down," he pointed at a table on the side.

He would have to delve into their personalities if he wanted something to click for him.

"Did we do something wrong?" Yanagi asked him.

"No," Yukimura shook his head, "but I can't seem to get the inspiration I need to paint. Why don't you tell me what you think the other would be if they were a part of nature?"

Nature always made sense to him.

They thought for a moment.

"I see Renji as the moon," Nakikora finally said.

Yanagi raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"I mean it," she looked at him, "you're always watching what happens in secret like the moon does at night, and, like the moon controls the tides, you sometimes manipulate people. You also have an air of mystery that surrounds you."

"Well," Yanagi said, "then I guess you would be the sun. You can warm people to their core by making them laugh and by being friendly. You usually try to be positive around others and make them see the bright side of things."

Nakikora smiled at the compliment.

"Well thank you Renji-kun," she laughed, "it's nice to have someone try to butter me up."

"Try?" he said with amusement, "I'm 95% sure I succeeded."

Yukimura smiled at the light banter and suddenly the idea hit him.

"Can I paint you two nude?" he said seriously.

They stared at him in bewilderment.

"No!" they said in sync.

They looked at each other.

"No," spluttered Nakikora, her cheeks burning.

"Don't you think that would be overstepping some boundaries?" Yanagi said sharply.

Yukimura sighed again. So much for that idea.

He hadn't really wanted to paint them nude, but their outlines, and their skin would become the canvas of the painting.

Skin become the canvas?

Yukimura now had a better idea. He just needed to check some rules in the art competition.

[]

After weeks of preparation, the art competition was finally here. All that was left were some last minute details and his entry would be complete.

"Are you ready?" Yukimura asked Yanagi and Nakikora.

They nodded.

"Good," he smiled.

This day was going to be fun.

[]

The art contest was taking place in an art museum in Tokyo, where all entrys would be on display for the day as well as the regular displays that were there all year.

Yukimura would be lying if didn't say he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

Because judging would not be until that afternoon, and the entrys were not open to the public just yet, Yukimura took it upon himself to browse through all the interesting art the museum had to offer.

He was fascinated by some of the ancient tapestries done by 5th century artisans as well as some of the more modern pop culture items.

He wasn't the only one enjoying himself though.

Yukimura had invited some of the tennis team's members (and by some he meant the more cultured of the group: Yagyuu, Nori, Mayumi, Sanada, and Jackal, though Jackal couldn't make it) to come to the Tokyo competition.

He had found himself multiple times in discussions about a certain piece and what it meant. Mayumi always gave a more in depth perspective while Yagyuu pointed out finer details that gave little hints of emotion. Even Sanada gave a litte history to the more traditional ones.

All in all it was an interesting tour.

[]

The part of the museum that held the art entrys had finally opened and the Rikkai group was looking through them.

There were all different types of displays, from drawing to pottery. There was even a tapestry hanging from the wall. Yukimura had to admit, some of them were very good.

They hadn't quite reached his piece when they heard somone call out their name.

"Rikkaidai?"

Yukimura glanced around to see a brown haired tensai with a camera, and a black haired man with glasses.

"Seigaku's Fuji and Inui?" Yukimura smiled.

"What brings you here?" Fuji asked complacently.

"Yukimura-san is in the art competition," Yagyuu gestured at the display.

"Ah," Fuji nodded knowingly, "I'm here to take pictures of some of the more, interesting art."

"And you?" Yukimura gestured to Inui.

"I'm testing a theory," Inui tapped his glasses with a pen.

"Why don't we continue togther?" Fuji suggested.

Yukimura looked at his team to see if they had any objections. None were spoken.

"Why not?" Yukimura said with a smile.

[]

The group was still walking through the display when they saw it.

It was a life sized statue of a young man and a young woman.

The man was sitting on the back of a stool with his legs spread open and the girl was sitting in between them. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and his head on her shoulder while she had her legs crossed at the calves and her arms around his legs, tucking behind the knees. While the man had his eyes closed and the girl's open, both faces were expressionless.

The girl had her hair in a sweeping pony tail and was wearing a white sleeveless spring dress that ended just at the knees, and no shoes. But every part of her exposed skin was covered in paint. There were bright tones of sky blue and green grass with puffs of clouds painted on her. On her chest was a scene of two children playing with a small dog in a grassy field. But on her face was an image of a bright yellow sun painted on half of her face that clashed with her hazel eyes.

The tones and color gave off a bright warm feeling.

While the man was just the opposite.

He was wearing black slacks and nice shoes and a black dress shirt rolled up to the elbows fully unbuttoned, revealing his chest. He was fully painted with dark tones of erie night sky and dark, unwelcoming mountains. The part of his chest that was not covered up by the girl depicted a scene where the grey waves of the sea were lapping up on the rocky shore of the mountains that streched all the way to his upper chest where a lone wolf, which had a strange resemblence to the dog, sit howling mournfully with his head lifted high. On the man's face was a dimly lit full moon that contrasted against all the dark colors and gave the rest of the scene a shadowy effect.

The whole piece gave off and air of mystery, of happieness, of wonder. You would have thought the piece was real, except for the fact it was so still.

Everyone was staring at the piece in awe while Yukimura looked at the caption. He smirked.

_Day and Night By Yukimura Seiichi_

Fuji looked at the caption as well.

"I thought you did paintings, Yukimura," Fuji studied the piece.

"I do," he nodded.

"You did this?" Nori said in disbelief.

Yukimura nodded again.

"It's extremely well done," Mayumi told him.

"And it seems fairly accurate as far as the bodies go," Yagyuu studied it.

Inui took a closer look.

"That man resembles Yanagi Renji very closely," Inui stated, "was he one of your models?"

"He was," Yukimura confirmed, "Suzuki Nakikora was my other one."

"They were?" Mayumi blinked. "Did you invite them to come?"

"I'm sure they're here somewhere," Yukimura smiled, "though I couldn't tell you where."

"Do you mind if I take a few pictures?" Fuji asked.

"By all means," Yukimura gestured, "go ahead."

Fuji began snapping pictures of the statue. He suddenly stopped. With his blue eyes open, he stared at the piece.

Did it just blink?

He flipped to the last picture he took and saw that the girl's eyes were definitely closed.

The statue's eyes were currently open at the moment.

_How could a... oh no..._ Fuji smiled. _He didn't._

Fuji gave Yukimura a curious glance.

Yukimura just put a finger to his lips with a smile.

[]

"Awww, I'm sorry Yukimura," Nori said apologetically.

"Don't be," Yukimura waved a hand, "I thought the oil painting was marvelous."

They had just gotten out of the award ceremony and Yukimura had gotten second place to an oil painting of a still life.

One of the judges walked up to Yukimura.

"Can I have a word with you?" he asked.

He nodded politely and followed the judge to the corner of the room.

"I thought your painting was wonderful," the man said with a crinkled smile.

"Painting? I entered it as a statue," Yukimura said innocently.

The man laughed, "even though the rules classify it as a statue, I think you and I both know that was most certainly a painting. I did find the idea very thought provoking though. You'll go far as an artist."

Yukimura smiled and bowed politely.

The man winked and walked away.

"What did he say?" Sanada asked.

"He gave me his congratulations," Yukimura told him.

"Ah," Fuji nodded, "why don't we go see your staue one more time?"

"Alright."

They walked back to the entry room and to the spot where his piece was kept.

Mayumi let out a little shriek.

All that was left was an empty stool.

"Who... what... how..." Sanada was dumbfounded.

A red curtain behind rustled behind the stool.

"Huh? Oh sorry Seiichi, you see, we heard people say that the contest was over and we went to relieve ourselves," the painted man said.

Only, the painted man was Yanagi.

"When we got up, we gave a few people quite a fright," the woman said in an amused tone.

"Nakikora-chan?" Mayumi squinted.

"Yes it's me," she laughed, "aren't we something else?"

She twirled in her dress.

"Yes," she breathed.

"Was it really you the whole time Renji?" Inui asked.

He nodded, "sorry I didn't say hello earlier Sadaharu, I was just too preoccupied."

"How did you stay so still?" Nori put her hand on her chin, "that must have been what? Six hours?"

"Practice," Nakikora shook her head, "we practiced every daya before and after school."

"I must say Nakikora-chan," Yagyuu said, "that was an excellent trick."

"I just had an excellent parter," Nakikora locked arms with Yanagi.

Renji gave a smile.

"Would you two mind coming with me for and hour or so to shoot pictures?" Fuji asked them, "I'm sure Yukimura would like some, after all that hard work."

"I don't see why not," Yanagi shrugged.

And they all walked off in deep conversation.

[]

A week later Yukimura got a package in the mail. he opened it and read the letter with it.

_Dear Yukimura,_

_The photoshoot was a success and here are the pictures from it. There is a great variety so I hope you like it. Also, I got this last shot when they thought I was not it the room._

_Fuji_

Yukimura pulled out the pictures and began to look through them. There were ones with just Yanagi by himself and some with Nakikora by herself. There were also different poses that Yukimura had not thought of and found interesting. Then there was his original position at different angles with all the emotions he had imagined captured on film.

However, the last one was of Yanagi holding Nakikora endearingly while looking down at her face, both smiling at each other.

It looked like a pose Fuji would have thought of, but Fuji had said if was of their own accord.

The scenery painted on them in this position was almost looked better than the original Yukimura had picked out.

He smiled.

Maybe Yanagi liked Nakikora alot more than he thought.

* * *

><p>End of fic.<p>

No, I'm not going to tell you what Yanagi and Nakikora were doing in the photo studio (but it was nothing dirty I can assure you)

I hoped you liked and please review.

Thanks :)


End file.
